Freedom Is Just A Dream
by libbzyol
Summary: When Donnie and Mikey get injured by the Shredder, the brothers vow to take revenge on the Shredder, and destroy him once and for all. But, when they get captured whilst trying to defeat the Shredder, will they find a way to escape, or will they just become another casualty at the hands of the Shredder? Read to find out more! (such a bad summary I know)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my latest fanfic, my faithful readers! This will be a long, emotional, action packed, fluff packed ride, so hold on tight! Here is the first chapter of many I assure you! Please enjoy, and leave a review if you are feeling kind. Will update ASAP.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Donnie stared into the crystal blue eyes of his baby brother, who was desperately trying to get oxygen into his lungs, that just wasn't there. Mikey's asthma had gotten so much worse recently, and it didn't help that The Shredder was gripping his throat for dear life, making Donnie watch. Mikey's eyes were beautiful. You could usually just get lost in the deep blue of his eyes, until he smacked you round the head and called you a freak for staring into his eyes too long. But this time? The beauty had disappeared, and was replaced with a vacant look, as Michelangelo's brain became more and more starved of oxygen. Donnie was also being chocked by Shredder's right hand, but not nearly as tightly as Michelangelo was being strangled. Donnie tried to cry out, for his brother, for his Master, for his other brothers, but his throat was being too tightly grasped for him to make a sound. He shut his mouth quickly, and ceased to struggle, as he gave up hope. Donnie didn't know where Raph and Leo were, but they had to come quick. He feared for the life of his baby brother, and his own.

As Donnie felt his own brain become starved of oxygen, he saw Michelangelo's eyes suddenly turn grey, and they rolled into the back of his head as his eyes slid slowly shut. The Shredder laughed triumphantly, and dropped Mikey to the ground. He landed with a hard thud, and lay on the floor, with his eyes shut. As soon as Mikey hit the ground, he dropped Donnie to the floor, and looked across to the other side of the rooftop. As Donnie's eyes began to slowly slide shut, he noticed two green figures advancing over the rooftops. He smiled to himself as he watched the Shredder retreat, and the figures tower over Donnie and Mikey. Before he went limp into his brother's arms, he could have sworn the Shredder said that he would come back for them, but he thought nothing of it, and he allowed unconsciousness to take over his body.

_"Donnie? Donatello? Buddy can you hear me? LEO I THINK HE IS WAKING UP!" _

_"Come on Don, open those eyes for us, okay? Raph, go get a glass of water for him!"_

"Man, what happened" Donnie groggily muttered, as he forced his eyes open, and subconsciously felt at his neck, where he had been chocked out by the Shredder. Leo's eyes slightly widened when he saw his brother doing this, and he swatted Donnie's hand away from his neck.

"Here buddy" Raph smiled, and handed Donnie the glass of water. Don took a few small sips of the fresh water, and gave it back to Raph, before looking over to the other side of the room, where a still unconscious Michelangelo lay.

"Is he" Donnie began, but Leo swiftly interrupted

"Unconscious, but okay. He was pretty low on oxygen, and we had to use his injectable breathing serum on him, rather than his inhaler, because he was wheezing so badly when we found him, and we couldn't get him or you to wake up." Leo admitted. They didn't like to use the breathing serum if they could avoid it, because it gave Michelangelo some pretty horrific side effects, which they were sure would come on as soon as Mikey woke up. Don patted his brothers shoulder, and using his brothers as crutches, he lifted himself out of his cot, and shakily got to his feet.

"Are you sure you should be up and walking, Don?" Raph asked, as Donnie leant heavily on his shoulder for support

"Yep, I'm sure. I have no other injuries apart from loss of oxygen, and neither does Michelangelo, so once he wakes up, he should be okay to move around, if his side effects aren't too bad" Don reassured, and sat down at his desk.

Donnie was about to ask how long he had been unconscious for, when he heard his brother muttering from the cot. He shot out of his chair, and followed Leo and Raph to Mikey's beside, where Mikey's eyes and limbs were twitching.

"Guys?" Mikey eventually uttered as his eyes lifted, and the fogginess in his eyes disappeared. "What the shell happened?" Mikey asked as he felt his neck subconsciously. He then yelled out in pain and recoiled his hand away from his neck, as he had quite a lot of heavy bruising on his neck.

"Don't touch Mikey!" Leo snapped, but with a smile.

"How do you feel bro?" Raph asked as he noticed Mikey go a lighter shade of green. Mikey's face fell, and before he had a chance to reply, he shot out of the lab, and puked into the bathroom toilet. He had barely made it on time. His brothers came running up after him, and Leo began to rub Mikey's shell soothingly, while Raph held Mikey's headbands back.

Mikey wiped his mouth, and looked back up at Raph. "Not good" Mikey laughed, and gently washed out his mouth with the mouthwash he was handed by Leonardo.

"So, I'm assuming this is the work of that stupid breathing serum stuff?" Mikey asked, as he flushed the chain of the toilet, and grimaced at the smell of his puke that still lingered.

"Yeah, it is, sorry Mikey, you are gonna be feeling pretty ill for a few days" Leo replied, and patted his shell. Mikey then slowly got to his feet, but then fell over immediately as dizziness overcame him. He then went green again, and bent over the toilet bowl again. Raph and Leo sighed and left the room, before they were sick themselves, leaving Donnie to care for his brother.

"Come on Mikey, lets get you to bed okay?" Donnie asked as he lifted his baby brother off the floor, who was totally exhausted from puking his guts up for 10 minutes straight. Mikey simply nodded, and allowed Donnie to support Mikey and literally half dragged Mikey to his room. Don then lifted Mikey onto his bed, and pulled the blankets over his baby brother.

"Here is your sick bucket, in case you cannot make it to the toilet in the night, okay? Shout if you need me, or ring this bell here" Don ordered and placed the bell onto the nightstand next to Mikey. He then untied Michelangelo's headband, and placed it next to the bell.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked, as he was falling asleep.

"Yes Mikey?"

"Shredder cannot go unpunished for this. We need to take revenge dude, and defeat that rust bucket once and for all."

"I agee Mikey, but let's get you better first, okay?"

"Okay, but promise me one thing Don?" Mikey asked as he rubbed the bruises on his throat. Donatello subconsciously mimicked Michelangelo and rubbed his neck too.

"Yeah?"

"Don't destroy him without me, got it?"

"I promise"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise Mike, now go to sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning, goodnight baby bro" Donatello sighed and kissed Mikey's forehead. He then exited Mikey's room, closing the door softly behind him, and headed straight for his very much unused bed. After all, he was injured too, even though he forgot about it most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived everyone! Please enjoy! I promise I will update as soon as possible, but for now, enjoy the next instalment!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Two days had passed since Mikey and Donnie got nearly strangled to death by the Shredder, and everything was almost back to normal in the Lair. Mikey had recovered from the side effects he was experiencing, and he was now back to training, like Donatello, who had also recovered from the strangling he had endured. When their morning training session came to an end, Master Splinter summoned Don and Mikey before him, and asked Leo and Raph to leave the room. Leo and Raph nodded, bowed, and exited the room, leaving Sensei and the turtles remaining.

"What's up Sensei?" Mikey asked inquisitively, as his father motioned for him and his brother to sit.

"Michelangelo, Donatello. I fear that the Shredder has gone too far this time, by hurting you both to the extreme that he did. I do not know whether you planned on taking revenge my sons, but I advise you to do so. He cannot go unpunished for his crimes, and it will be good riddance to see him destroyed." Master Splinter exclaimed, gazing at the fading bruises on Don and Mikey's neck's.

"Take a chill pill Sensei, we were gonna take revenge on that kitchen appliance anyway, but thanks for reminding us I suppose" Mikey replied

"Yeah, Sensei, we're definitely going to take revenge. No-one messes with my family without me having a say about it." Don exclaimed, to which Mikey nodded.

"My sons, I think it would be best for you to face the Shredder this evening, as I am going away to Japan in a few minutes to train with the Ancient One, and the Ninja Tribunal. Talk to your brothers, and make a decision. I may not be with you in body, but I am always with you, my sons, in spirit." Master Splinter exclaimed, and touched Mikey's and Donnie's hearts, with a warm and furry finger. Mikey and Donnie simply nodded, hugged their Sensei goodbye, and exited his room.

"LEO! We have a proposition for you" Don said, and explained the plan. Leo simply nodded, and brought his brothers into a group hug.

"We go, tonight."

The evening couldn't have come sooner for Mikey, as he had watched Scooby Doo reruns over and over again since lunchtime, and he thought he was going crazy. So much so, that he kept seeing Shaggy everywhere he turned. When he heard Raphael calling for him for the face-off, he leapt out of the couch and ran to the front door of the lair, where his brothers were waiting for him.

"What, was I holding you up?" Mikey asked sarcastically, to which Raph smacked him around the back of the head.

"OUCH! HEY, COME BACK HERE GARLICBREATH!" Mikey yelled, and chased after Raph through the sewers, and then eventually over the rooftops. When Mikey finally caught up to Raph, he tackled Raphael to the ground, and began to wrestle him with all his might, until he was quickly silenced by Leonardo.

"Foot, 12 o clock" Leo whispered, and pointed to the black sea gradually approaching the turtles. Michelangelo looked up just in time to see the Shredder hanging from the watertower, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting brother, Leo.

"Leo look out!" Mikey yelled, and he pushed Leo out of the way, and fell to the ground on top of him, as Shredder sunk his blade into the exact spot where Leonardo's head would have been.

"Thanks Mike" Leo exclaimed, and helped his brother to his feet.

"SHREDDER! FIGHT LIKE A TURTLE, BUCKET-HEAD!" Raph snarled, and engaged Shredder in a 1 on 1 battle, while his brothers fought the endless sea of Foot Ninja.

"Come on we have to help Raph!" Leo yelled above the commotion, trying to make his way to Raphael, but he turned round just in time to see Mikey get shot with a tranquiliser gun, fired from a hiding Foot Ninja in the water tower.

"MIKEY!" Leo spun on his heels, back to help Mikey, who was slowing down very quickly.

"Leo- I, ugh" Mikey tried to speak, but he fell unconscious onto the roof as his body succumbed to whatever was in the dart. Leo looked from Raph, to Mikey, and looked back to Raph just in time to duck as Raphael came flying over his head and landed hard against a wall. With closer inspection however, Leo noticed that Raph had a tranq dart in his leg, and so did Donatello, who was now slumped against a wall. He frowned, and peered down at his shoulder, where a dart was sticking out of it. His eyes nearly slid shut, but they remained open just in time to see Mikey shot with at least 3 more darts, and for Shredder to kick Raph, telling his Foot soldiers to take them away. Leo couldn't fight it anymore, and he slipped into a peaceful drug induced sleep.

"Leo, you okay?" Donnies voice shot through the darkness as he tried to awaken his leader. Leo's eyes fluttered open, and took in the surroundings. He was lying on a cold damp stone floor, with his 2 other brothers lying close by, still unconscious, and Donnie was towering over him. The walls were stained red with blood, and there were four mats in the corner of the room, and on one of the mats lay Mikey, who like Raph was still unconscious.

"Don, what happened?" Leo asked as he adjusted to the dim room. Donnie sighed and walked over to Raph, who was just waking up.

"We were ambushed. Shot with some chemical and dragged into this stinking dungeon. I woke up about half an hour ago, but I couldn't wake you guys up. Are you okay Raph?"

"Think so bro" Raph replied, and sat up rubbing his head. "How come Mike hasn't woken up yet?" Raph asked as he looked over to his little brother.

"He was hit with 3 darts, we were hit with one" Leo explained as he joined Raph, who had now crawled over to Mikey.

"What a goofball, I'm guessing 1 wasn't enough to knock his lights out" Raph smiled, and Leo smiled back.

"Well isn't this pretty" A voice echoed, and the brother's looked up, to see the Shredder staring at them through the bars of their cell.

"Why didn't you kill us on that rooftop Shredder? Why do this?" Leo snarled, and brought his face to the bar, staring straight into the evil eyes that the Shredder had.

"Because this is more amusing, and I want to watch you turtles suffer in ways you could have never imagined. Ahh, I see that Michelangelo hasn't woken up yet. I wouldn't be surprised" Shredder laughed, and opened the cell door, walking towards Michelangelo. His brothers were pushed out of the way, and Shredder towered over an otherwise oblivious Michelangelo. He picked Mikey up, and flung him over his shoulder.

"SHREDDER NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Leo offered, but then a Foot Ninja covered his mouth, and forced him to his knees.

"How kind of you Leonardo, but your time will come. It's such a shame, Michelangelo was so innocent, hopeful. I'll see to it that is changed. Farewell, turtles." Shredder mocked, and walked out of the cell, but not before kicking Raph in his plastron, sending him down onto the floor in pain. His brothers rushed to his side, and could only watch as their baby brother was taken away from them.

"This is worse. I'd prefer to be dead" Raph snarled, and punched the bars of the cell hard. Leo squeezed his shoulder and soothed him.

"Don't think like that Raph. Mikey will be okay, we will be okay, you'll see. With Master Splinter away, it's just us, and we will escape, with our lives, I promise." Leo soothed, and his brothers simply nodded, tears falling from the normally strong face of Raphael.

"Please be okay, Michelangelo" Donnie whispered to the air, and rubbed his neck subconsciously. Who knew what state Mikey would be in when he got back, or who would be next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is upon us! I really hope you enjoy the next instalment of my little fanfiction. Please review, as every time you do it gives the turtles a little bit of hope that they will escape!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

The first thing Michelangelo saw when he opened his eyes was the gleaming light of a dentist lamp hanging inches from his eyes. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they were tied fast to some sort of table. He could hear someone laughing faintly in his ear, and everything hurt, for some reason.

"That'll be the tranquiliser we shot you with wearing off. Welcome to your new home, little Kame." Shredder mocked, and punched Mikey out of nowhere, splitting his lip. He yelped in pain, but he could not wipe the blood away, because his hands were so tightly tied to his waist.

"What did you do Shredder? Where are my brothers, and where the shell am I?" Mikey demanded as he struggled to get free of the bands that were securing him in place painfully.

"Don't worry freak, they are safe, sort of. I think you should be more worried of the current situation you are in" Shredder observed, and pressed a big red button, causing electricity to course it's painful way through Mikey's body. It lasted for 2 minutes, and Mikey couldn't help but scream and scream and scream. This was the most painful form of torture he could think of. When the Shredder finally let up, Mikey was left panting, and spaced out.

"Why-are-you-doing-this?" Mikey breathed, as the Shredder lashed out, and deeply cut Mikey's right bicep.

"I'd like to watch you suffer, thank you very much. Plus, you are the only people who know where your rat Master resides. How am I supposed to get information out of a dead turtle?"

"YOU'RE SICK!" Mikey bellowed, to which Shredder snarled and kicked Mikey several times in the plastron, and in the leg, until he heard the sickening crunch of Mikey's leg breaking. Mikey cried out in pain, wanting to clutch his leg, but he couldn't.

"Don't defy me turtle, or I will get, angry. You see, I will get Splinter's whereabouts from your brothers, and you are my way of getting to them. They protect you like a mother protects her babies, and they hate to see you hurt out of anyone. Everytime they don't tell me, I will hurt you, but not enough to kill you of course. Sound good, turtle?"

"They, will never break!"

"Maybe not, but you will." Shredder snarled, and unhooked Mikey from the operating table. With no energy to move, Mikey fell to the floor, and writhed on the floor in pain, as Shredder cut up his skin, punched his head, and his body until Mikey was on the verge of passing out. Before he lost consciousness, he looked into the eyes of his tormenter, and spat in his face.

"You will pay for this" Mikey spat, and Shredder growled, hitting Mikey on the back of the head, thus knocking him out.

It had been hours since they had last seen Mikey, and the turtles were beginning to worry about their baby brother. Their worries were justified however when they heard the clanking of chains and the jingling of the cell keys. The door to the cell was flung open, and Mikey was roughly thrown into the cell. The guards simply laughed as they locked the door, and walked very slowly out of the dungeon. The brothers were horrified as they saw their little baby brother before them, but they immediately sprung into big brother mode.

"MIKEY! Speak to me bro!" Leo yelled into Mikey's face, as Donnie checked Mikey over. He sighed deeply, and pressed a few pressure points on the back of Mikey's head, causing him to wake up and groggily open his eyes.

"Who hit me with the train, shell" Mikey muttered, as he was enveloped in a hug by his older brothers.

"Mikey! You okay?" Raph asked, before looking at the full extent of his brother's injuries. Mikey just shook his head in dismay and Don patted him on the shoulder.

"Ask a stupid question, Raphael." Don muttered.

"Mikey, what did they do to you?" Leo asked as he looked into the deep blue eyes of his brother. Mikey's face fell as he remembered what had happened to him on his 1 on 1 with the Shredder.

"Electricity, cutting, kicking, punching, legs broken, and head hurts. He is gonna try and make ya tell him where Sensei is. Every time you don't, I get tortured. I told him you would never break, he told me, he told me I would" Mikey explained, and rested his head against the wall he was propped up on. His eyes then slid shut and he slipped down the wall, landing lightly onto the ground.

"MIKEY?" Raph yelled out as Donnie shushed him.

"He's okay, he's just unconscious. Here, help me get him onto this mat" Don asked, and they dragged Mikey over to the bed, and laid him down.

"Did you hear what Mikey said? Shredder wants to know where Splinter is, but the question is, do we tell him, or let our baby brother keep getting injured, while we protect our Sensei's safety?" Don asked, to which Leo shook his head.

"You know, maybe we can make a compromise."

"A compromise?" Raph asked, surprised

"Yeah, a compromise. He wants to see us get hurt, as well as find the location of Sensei. So, what if we challenge him to something, which we are guaranteed to win?"

"Like what Leo?"

"Like a sparring match, or a series of tests? Something, I don't know"

"That's a good idea, but Mikey is in no fit state to do any sort of tests, and we can't just abandon him"

"You're right Raph. Let's wait it out."

"Okay Leo, but I don't know how much longer Mikey can stand of this."

It had been a week and the brothers were no way closer to figuring out how they would escape this prison. Mikey had been beaten every day of the week but he was still going as strong as he could. The others had been beaten as well, for the fun of Shredder, but Michelangelo was the worst. Donnie woke up first again, and looked around the familiar surroudings he was used to. He grimaced at the mouldy bread that had made its way through the door, but he knew that his brothers had to eat whatever they got. He got up slowly, and woke up each of his brothers in turn, apart from Mikey, who needed more sleep than the rest of them.

"Is today D-Day Leo?" Raph asked, after chewing on the mouldy bread

"Yep, today is freedom day" Leo replied, smiling. His face fell quickly however, when he heard the faint murmers and thrashing about coming from the mat in the corner. They realised it was Mikey, and they ran over to him quickly.

"Mikey, calm down, you are safe" Leo lied, and placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey had been through a lot this past week, and nightmares were only part of the package.

"Come on bro, wake up for us, we have some food?" Raph beckoned, and Mikey's eyes immidately shot open at the mere mention of food. The guys smiled at Mikey, who smiled back, until he began to grasp his throat, and begin wheezing.

"Shell! He is having an asthma attack!" Don exclaimed, and he rummaged around in his belt and Mikey's for an inhaler, but he couldn't find one.

"Crud! The guards must have taken Mikey's inhalers!" Raph yelled as he panicked, while Leo was trying to get Mikey to take deep breaths.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! ANYONE PLEASE HELP!" Donnie called, and sure enough, a few guards came running in seconds, and stood outside the bar's of the cell

"HELP! MY BROTHER IS ASTHMATIC AND HE NEEDS HIS INHALER, OTHERWISE HE WILL DIE, AND SHREDDER DOESN'T WANT HIM DEAD!" Don persuaded, and the guards looked at each other for a few seconds, before calling Shredder on their phones, telling him to come down here.

"I think this might help" The Shredder spoke, and he entered the cell. He pushed Leonardo out of the way, and crouched in front of the asthmatic orange clad turtle. Mikey's eyes went wide as he saw the Shredder this close to his face, but he held his cool. The Shredder then held the inhaler up to Mikey's mouth, and told him to breathe in whilst he held the lever down. After a few puffs of the inhaler, Mikey's breathing slowly became more controlled, and he eventually passed out into the waiting arms of the Shredder.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really hope my ever faithful readers (YOU) are enjoying my fanfiction so far, and I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter! Please review, as it would make the turtles smile, even in such a dark place! Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"I had to help him, turtles. He isn't any use to me if he died. Come on then Michelangelo, it is time for your morning beating." Shredder mocked, and he lifted Mikey onto his back, and walked towards the door of the cell, until he was stopped by a firm hand from Leonardo.

"You dare touch me reptile?" Shredder yelled, outraged

"Yes Shredder, because we have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Hmm, do tell. Leonardo, come with me. You can watch Michelangelo get beaten while you explain to me this proposition" Shredder suggested, but Leo shook his head.

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order Leonardo. Now do I have to drag you by your ear to the room or will you walk with me over there?"

"Whatever Shredder, but can I carry my own brother?"

"Of course, Leonardo" Shredder then handed Mikey to Leo, who bridal-carried Mikey all the way to the torture room.

"Put him down there Leonardo, now!" Shredder ordered, and Leo placed Mikey gently on the floor where Shredder had pointed. He whispered a few words to Mikey, and the Shredder tied Leo up on the opposite side of the room, facing Michelangelo.

"So, Leonardo, what was your, proposition?" Shredder asked as he awoke Michelangelo. Mikey stared bleakly around the room, and rolled his eyes, because he was back in the dead room again. But before he went back to unconsciousness, he noticed Leonardo was tied up to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, but was quickly knocked unconscious by the Shredder, who growled.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK IN HERE, FILTHY REPTILE" Shredder bellowed, and he jolted Mikey with electricity, making him scream in pain.

"STOP IT! STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM STOP!" Leo screamed, and Shredder put down the remote which controlled the electricity current.

"Very well. Out with it then, before I beat him too much"

"OKAY okay, just please don't hurt him, okay?"

Shredder nodded, and decided to hurt Leo instead. Leo yelped when Shredder kicked him in the stomach. Leo smiled to himself, as at least he had stopped Mikey from getting hurt. He was finally being a better leader to his brothers, but he still felt guilty as shell at the fact he felt he was responsible, for their current situation.

"Why don't you make us do something, like find our way out of a deadly maze, or something, and OW!" Leo paused as he took yet another hit to his plastron. "IF YOU WANNA HEAR THIS YOU HAVE TO STOP HITTING ME FOR A MINUTE!" Leo bellowed as he lost his temper. The Shredder stepped back and let Leonardo continue. "THANK YOU. So, if we win, we get set free, and you just have to fight us the next time you see us. But, if we lose, you chose what happens to us, as long as Michelangelo is not injured." Leo finished. The Shredder stepped back for a few moments, admiring Leo's plan.

"I have to give it to you Leonardo, you are smarter than your brothers give you credit for. I have a little idea planned for your brothers. Thank you Leonardo, you just sealed yours and your brother's fate. Now get out of my sight and back to the cell. GUARDS? Escort our 'guest' back to his cell." The Shredder ordered, and the guards bowed before him, and dragged Leo down the hall. He was still bleeding, and his crimson droplets of blood stained the floor where he was dragged back to his cell. As he was dragged back to the cell, he heard Michelangelo scream once again, and he winced. He hated hearing about his brother being hurt, and he would replace his brother without hesitation, but there was nothing he could do about it, and that hurt him the worst.

"LEO! Are you okay? Where's Mike?" Raph asked as he caught Leo when he was thrown into the cell. Leo relaxed into his younger brothers grip, and looked up at him.

"Managed to get Shredder to do the deal thing. Couldn't save Mike from the beatings today, but I tried. At least I didn't see too much of it." Leo muttered, and he fell asleep instantly, just as an unconscious Michelangelo was thrown into the cell once again, but this time, he was followed by the Shredder.

"You okay Mikey?" Don asked as Mikey came to

"Peachy" Mikey replied and he fell back asleep in Donnie's arms.

"What do you want Shred-head, haven't you done enough for one day?" Raph snarled, to which the Shredder punched Raph hard in the face.

"JESUS! SORRY, GODDAMMIT." Raph replied, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Your smart brother Leonardo suggested a deal, and I accept the deal. I shall put you turtles into the Maze of Doom, which I hold in these here dungeouns, when daytime television gets a bit, boring. You will have to navigate around the maze to the exit to set yourselves free. It could take a day, or a week or longer. There will be challenges to face along the way and one final mysterious challenge at the end. If you reach the end, you are free to go. However if you do not get out of the maze within two weeks, I will force you to tell me where Splinter is. And you cannot back out of it, as Leonardo has given me his word. Now, are we at an agreement?" Shredder finished, and looked at Raph and Donnie, who looked from their unconscious brothers, and back at each other, and nodded. They agreed to the challenge.

"Good. I will give your reptilian freaks a few days to recover, and then I shall put you in the maze. Good luck, scum" Shredder laughed, and he slammed the door of the cell shut behind him, and walked away, laughing triumphantly, thinking he had won.

"Don, this is our only chance to get free, and by god I am gonna make sure we don't waste it."

"Agreed Raph"

"But what happens if we don't make it Raph?"

"If we don't make it Donnie, we don't make it. But we stand a fighting chance of making it and I am sure that Mike and Leo will agree. Now, let's get some rest, okay Don?"

"Okay Raph"

"Oh and Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love ya bro, don't forget it when we're out there."

"Back at you, Raph" Don replied, and they hugged each other, as tears flowed freely down their cheeks. They certainly didn't want to lose, but the odds were against them, and they really didn't know how much time they had left. The four brothers fell asleep, with Leo resting in Raph's lap, and Mikey in Donnies, with Donnies head leaning against Raphs head. They were a family, and not even Shredder would separate that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! It's lots of effort to complete but its so worth it to see all the kind reviews and favourites. Thank you! Please enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Back in the lab, Shredder noticed Mikey stirring, and he quickly set everything up, and appeared into the blurry vision of the youngest turtle.

"Good morning, young one" Shredder mocked, and he slapped Mikey round the face. Mikey whimpered a bit, and tilted his head to the side. Normally, the old Mikey would have been close to breaking point with fear, terror, and he would be in tears right now. But since they had been captured, Mikey had a lot of growing up to do, and he definitely wasn't the cry baby he thought he was. He had to take whatever happened to him like a grown up, and even though he was scared, he could handle it. You could say he was pretty proud of himself, in that sense. But for the amount of time they had been in here, Mikey had lost all hope, and he couldn't help but wonder if he would be just another casualty at the hands of the Shredder. Mikey stared up into the lifeless eyes of his torturer, and snarled.

"What is it this time Shredder? I thought you were going to give us a few days to recover?" Mikey spat, and the Shredder simply laughed.

"Naïve one, aren't you, Michelangelo. No, I am not going to hurt you. After all, that would spoil the fun of the Maze of Doom. No, I am going to take some of your DNA."

Mikey frowned, furrowing his brow. "My DNA? What do you want with that?" Mikey asked, confused as he was angry that the Shredder was taking the one thing that made Mikey unique.

"Michelangelo, your DNA is, incredible, to say the least. Mixed with the mutagen, if I can have your DNA I can create clones, with all of your skills. I can raise a super army of Foot, with your help"

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Shredder smiled. "Ahh, but I can. If you won't stop wriggling, I'll have to sedate you, simple."

"LET GO OF ME! NO!" Mikey protested, but the sedative was injected into him, and he lost his battle, for his DNA.

"Thank you, Michelangelo, for your kind donation." The Shredder mocked, and gazed at the syringe, full of Michelangelo's genetic code. "Take him back to his pathetic family, he has been all of use to me."

The brothers were just drifting off to sleep when they heard the keys of the cell door being unlocked. Their eyes bolted open as their brother was thrown into the cell, by the evil Foot guards. They then walked away, laughing happily.

"Mikey? Can you hear me bro?" Leo asked as he gently shook his little brother, but it was to no avail. "Don, is he" Leo began, but Don swiftly interrupted him as he held Mikey in his arms. Don checked his pulse, and his breathing, before heaving a sigh of relief.

"He's just unconscious. Sedative I think, but it looks like he has been injected with more than just 1 syringe." Don concluded, and pointed to the puncture wound on Mikey's left bicep.

"I just hope it's nothing too serious" Raph muttered, and he held Mikey's hand.

Meanwhile, in the Shredder's room:

"Master Shredder" Stockman began, and bowed before his Master. His new genetically manufactured body allowed him to do so much more, than his previous forms. He looked, almost human, but only the ones involved knew that he definitely was a shadow of his former self, and far from flesh and bone.

"Stockman, come in" Shredder replied, and Stockman took a few steps forward, before bowing again.

"You summoned me, Master?"

"Yes, Stockman. I have a project for you. I have managed to obtain the DNA from, Michelangelo. With it, it will unlock many new projects for the Foot, but there is one that I am mostly concerned with. I want you to use the DNA to create a super army for the Foot. Can you do this, Stockman?"

Stockman sighed, and rubbed his head in thought. "I can Master, but it will take time, and I fear that I will only be able to produce 4, as the DNA code will only allow me to produce four" Stockman concluded. Shredder snarled and punched through his coffee table.

"WHY ONLY FOUR, STOCKMAN!" Shredder bellowed, as he held Stockman by the scruff of his neck. Stockman wriggled out of the Shredders grasp, and brushed himself off.

"As there are only 4 turtles with similar genetic code, we can only manipulate it 4 times, but 4 might be all we need. With the skills the turtles already have, these will be unstoppable, but it will take time."

"Fine Stockman, but you know the price of, failure. Do not disappoint me Stockman. Now if you excuse me, I must make the final preparations to the Maze, before the turtles get in there."

"As you command, Master" Stockman bowed, and he exited the room, to go work on his project. He knew he wouldn't fail his Master this time, and he would make his Master proud, for once in his life.

The turtles woke up, after two days of recovery, knowing that they were to face something that they had never faced before, the Shredder's maze of doom. They didn't know what to expect, but they knew that it would be far from easy to escape through the maze. They weren't the type of terrapins to give up though, and they would fight their hardest to escape, because at the end of the day, they were fighting for their liberty, something which was very important to every living life force on the planet.

Not a word was spoken between the brothers as all four of them were dragged from their cells, and dragged to a door. The door was bright green, and had Japanese inscribed onto the door. The brothers looked at one another, before Mikey squinted at the symbols, and translated. All the brothers possessed the knowledge to speak Japanese, but none of them really could be bothered to translate. After all, there were more pressing matters at hand. Mikey sighed as he translated the symbols, and his eyes went wide. He looked to his brothers, with shock and panic written all over his face.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked, concerned at the facial expressions his youngest brother was making.

Mikey sighed. "The Japanese, it means" he gulped. "Death is imminent, the Maze of Doom" Mkey finished, and stared down to his feet. He felt his brothers looking at him, so he pulled his head up, and looked at each of his brothers.

"We're gonna get through this Mike, just wait and see" Raph soothed, and they were shoved into the sturdy door by the guards.

"Good luck, Turtles." The Shredder laughed, and the door slowly swung open, mist and fog being unleashed. The


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya readers! I am very sorry that the next update is later than usual, but I have had a lot going on this week, including a new school year, Year 11! eek. Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please review! It means the world to me.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

The Maze itself was just how Mikey imagined it to be. He had watched too many horror movies, and Harry Potter reruns for his own good, and it was a very stereotypical maze. The sides of the Maze were made with plants, and were about 20ft high. The ground was a deep dusty brown and it was silent. Maybe, too silent, for Mikey's liking anyway. He held onto his brothers as they limped down the narrow passage. Mikey's leg had been broken, but somehow he was able to walk on it without too much pain, which you could say was a blessing. The brothers had no idea what to expect, but they knew, that whatever they were up against, it wouldn't be easy to defeat. They were walking for no less than 3 minutes, when they heard the sound of static making its way into their ears. They stopped, and looked into the direction where it was coming from. The static stopped immediately, and the Shredder's voice rang clear through the speaker which seemed to emit sound all around them.

"Pathetic Turtles. You are in the Maze of Doom, where you will meet your ends. But don't worry, it gets harder and harder with each new stage. Everytime you get to a milestone in the Maze, you will have to overcome whatever challenge is at that milestone, and for each milestone you will do the same, until you reach your doom." Shredder explained, with a voice full of hatred, and evilness, which made Michelangelo shudder. Something that evil definitely shouldn't exist, and for someone with such a good, kind heart, it sent shivers down his spine, that he was the polar opposite of the Shredder.

"Quit fooling around Shredder, or I may have to pry you open like a can of tuna!" Raph spat, to which the Shredder simply growled.

"I'd watch your tounge, Raphael, especially in the position you are in. Now, turtles, there are 8 Milestones. If you get through the final milestone, you will be metres away from the exit, and you will go free. Understand?"

The brothers simply exchanged worried glances, and then looked back to the speaker, and nodded, with huge scowls on their faces.

"Good. Enjoy your time together, while you still can." Shredder finished, and the static came back for a few seconds, before it was deathly silent in the Maze once again.

"I'm gonna rip him apart. Honestly" Raph snarled as he lifted Mikey's arm onto his shoulder, to allow Mikey to lean against him.

Mikey looked up and to the left at his brother, and scowled. "After what he has done to me, to us, he will pay. Dude, I will make sure of it, as I am, the Battle Nexus Champion, greatest warrior in the multiverse!" Mikey yelled triumphantly.

Leo and Don looked at each other, and nodded to Raph, who just rolled his eyes, and whacked Mikey on the back of the head. "GOOFBALL!" Raph exclaimed as he hit Mikey, who yelped a little at the sudden, but expected hit to his head.

"Seriously Raph? You complain about my stupidity, but you keep knocking brain cells out of my head!"

"Whoever said you had any?" Raph replied with a smile, which turned into laughter, shared by the three older brothers. Mikey removed his arm from Raph's shoulder, and tried to look serious for a few moments, before joining in with the laughter, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Leo opened his eyes after his laughing fit to see the beaming smile from his youngest brother. He smiled at Mikey. "It's good to see that blinding smile again, Mikey. I've missed it" Leo explained, and Mikey sighed, still keeping his smile.

"We'd best get moving, according to my watch, its nearly 10:00pm, and I think we need some rest before we encounter the first milestone" Don wisely added, to which Leo nodded, and led the way for the brothers. Don followed after Leo, and Raph and Mikey limped forward after Donnie, arm in arm.

"Guys! I found somewhere!" Leo called from the front, as they entered a wider patch of the Maze. Don came to the clearing next, and nodded approvingly.

"This should do just fine. Raph, Mikey?" Don asked, to which Raph and Mikey slowly appeared through the thin fog that was beginning to form above their heads. Raph was looking pretty relaxed, while Mikey had pain etched across his face, and his breathing was heavy. He was wheezing a bit too.

"Here Mikey, sit down, I'll go fetch some water from that hedge over there. I saw a few waterbottles placed into it" Don exclaimed, and looked at the puzzled faces of his brothers, before sighing loudly, rolling his eyes slightly. "Shredder wants to kill us, but he won't have good entertainment if we die of water deprivation, or starvation. See these?" Don asked, pointing to some colourful berries growing on the leafy walls of the maze. "They are food, which we can eat. And no being fussy out here Mikey, you have to eat the fruit, especially with your leg and everything. Don't worry, I'll be right back" Don finished, and he walked into the mist. Seconds later he returned with 4 waterbottles, and Mikey's inhaler's, which he had swiped from some guards before they got chucked into this ungodly place.

"Mikey? Bro?" Leo asked with concern as he saw Mikey had slid into Raphs lap with his eyes shut, and still wheezing.

"He's sleepin, Leo, like we all should be" Don replied for Mikey, as he placed the inhaler into Mikey's mouth. "Wake up Mikey, you need to take your inhaler" Don muttered, and Mikey's eyes fluttered open. His brilliant blue eyes were clouded with sleep, confusion, and pain, but they were still somehow beautiful. He took his inhaler quickly, took a few sips of his water, and slid back into Raphs lap, who was somewhat unhappy about Mikey's choice of turtle pillow.

"You hadda choose me, didn't you, you big cheesehead" Raph muttered to himself as he laid down onto the ground. He looked at the peaceful face of his baby brother one more time before he succumbed to sleep, and he smiled. "I love ya bro, but if you death grip me again, like you do your teddy bear, I'm wakin ya up, pronto." Raph whispered, and his head slipped back, with his eyes sliding shut. For the brief few hours that the turtles were asleep, they were at peace. But they didn't know what they would face that next morning, or at any of the milestones they would have to encounter. Uncertainty was the biggest concern for Raph, as he liked to know what was coming, but it didn't matter. He would fight for his life, and nothing would change that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry it has taken so long to release this chapter, but I have been so busy with exams! :( please enjoy this chapter. and don't forget to review! lots of love :)**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Leo awoke the next morning to his three younger brothers towering over him. He jolted awake and sat bolt upright, knocking Donnie to the floor from his crouching position. Leo's eyes widened for a brief moment, but then relaxed and turned towards Donatello, who was rubbing his head.

"You okay bro? I'm sorry!" Leo apologised, as he helped Don to his feet. Don simply shrugged it off, placing his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It's cool, plus, I think we have bigger things to worry about" Don replied as he thrust some food and drink into Leo's hands. Leo sighed before putting the berries into his mouth and taking a few sips of water. Raph helped Mikey to his feet, and they motioned for Leo and Don to start walking.

"Yeah, we have the first milestone today. Wonder what it's gonna be?" Mikey asked as he leant lightly on Raph. His leg was still painful, but it wasn't near as painful as it was yesterday, and Mikey really thought he would be able to fight whatever came at him today. He smiled to himself as he came to this realisation.

"Now is not the time for smiling, goofball" Raph noted, whacking Mikey around the head. "Say, can ya walk on your own Mike?" Raph asked, looking down towards Mikey's injured leg. Mikey looked from him, to his leg, and then slipped out of Raphs grip. Leo and Don turned around just in time to see Mikey walking very slowly on his own. Raph smiled.

"Good going Mikey, but let's save ya energy, okay?" Leo added, and he allowed Mikey to lean on him instead of Raph. Raphael mouthed 'thank you' to Leo, and they began walking again, for a little less than 30 seconds, as they turned a corner in the Maze, and saw a shadowy figure in some sort of clearing of the Maze. It was wide enough to have a decent fight in, and the brothers immediately knew that this would be their first milestone. The same static sound began to emit through the Maze, and the turtles listened in, intently.

"Congratulations reptilians, you have reached your very first milestone. From here on in, I can safely tell you that you will be experiencing lots and lots of pain. Remember turtles, things get harder from here on in. Good luck" The Shredder laughed, and then turned off the intercom. He smiled to himself as he watched the turtles edge closer to their first milestone. He was hoping to strike a chord with one of the turtles, so all he could do was wait.

"Okay guys, easy" Leo whispered as they edged closer to the shadowy figure. When they were but a few metres away from the figure, the figure emerged from the shadows, laughing with a very deep laugh.

Mikey gasped, and then whimpered in fear as memories came back to him. "KLUH!" He yelled out, and staggered backwards, as his brothers spun round to look at Michelangelo. The fact that Kluh was the first milestone had struck a chord in Mikey's heart, and he fell onto the floor as he became engulfed in the memories of when he last met Kluh. He was so engrossed in his memories that he didn't even notice his brothers around him, calling his name.

FLASHBACK:

_Kluh spun his weapon fiercely as he stood 7ft tall in front of Michelangelo. He stared straight through Mikey, and only to victory, and his 'rightful' claim of the battle nexus trophy. Mikey whimpered as he saw the stern look in Kluh's eyes. Kluh then began to run towards Mikey, spinning his weapon wildly. When he was a few feet away from Mikey, he jumped into the air, and poised his weapon to split Mikey in two. Mikey couldn't help but scream as he saw the weapon heading for his head. He dodged the blow just in time, and leapt out of the way. Kluh made several more sweeps at Mikey, to which Mikey dodged them all gracefully and very quickly, grunting as he did so. It took a lot of mental concentration. Kluh then stabbed at Mikey, to which Mikey leapt out of the way and grabbed the weapon to his side. Kluh used this to his advantage, using his weapon to lift Mikey off his feet, and throw him into the side of the arena. He hit the wall very hard, and fell straight to the ground, landing hard on his back, his nunchucks falling to his side. He groaned, and rubbed his sore head, before having to dodge out of the way of several more attacks. One of the attacks however caught him on his foot, sending him to the ground and snapping Kluh's weapon. Kluh then grabbed Mikey by the foot and held him upside down to his face. Master Splinter gasped._

_"That's not right!" Raph yelled as he pointed to his brother's body in the hands of Kluh, he was outraged, and very upset that he could do nothing to help his brother._

_"Why didn't Mikey disappear?" Donnie asked the Daimyo, shocked by the fact that Mikey didn't teleport out of there. The rules of the Battle Nexus were that the competitors would teleport out of the arena before they got injured, but this didn't happen when Mikey was injured in the battle, which definitely wasn't right. Donnie looked up to the Daimyo. "Kluh's weapon shouldn't have even touched him!" Donnie exclaimed as the confused Daimyo rubbed his head in confusion._

_"Daimyo, what is happening here?" Splinter asked_

_"Ugh, someone is altering the laws of the Battle Nexus!" Daimyo exclaimed, to which then Kluh's father entered, and explained about his wizard altering the rules of the Nexus. Amog then threatened to hurt the Daimyo's son, if he intervened with the battle, so the Daimyo had to stay put, which put Mikey in mortal danger._

_"Now, now you will understand the meaning of pain" Kluh mocked, as he held a struggling Michelangelo in his strong hands. Using his free hand, he used a very hard punch to launch Mikey straight into the wall with a massive thud, causing Mikey to groan out loud as he sunk to the floor._

_"I should be- porting out of here- any second now" Mikey hoped as he regained his orientation. He looked up suddenly to see Kluh's overpowering presence towering over him._ _Kluh then bent down and grabbed Mikey by his left arm, and pulled him into the air, off his feet._

_"No one to save you, this time" Kluh confidently exclaimed as he held Mikey to his face. "No interference" He finished, and raised his fist up, causing Mikey to painfully gasp. He punched Mikey hard in the plastron 4x, causing Mikey to lose consciousness at the painful blows to his chest. Kluh then spun Mikey around, and pulled him closer to his face. _

_"Do you hear that? It is the sound of your own defeat. Soon it will be over, first for you, and then for your pathetic family" Kluh threatened as he tightened his grip on Mikeys wrist, causing it to crack and crunch under the strain. Mikey gritted his teeth together as Kluh brought Mikey millimetres away from his face. As Kluh prepared to destroy Mikey, Mikey flashbacked to the conversation he had with Leo on the mountain top before the rematch:_

**_"In this life, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down, so focus" Leo bluntly remarked, which caused Mikey to think. Think about his training, his family, and his responsibility._**

_Mikeys eyes then shot open, and he kicked Kluh square in the chest. He swung his nunchucks wildly, and prepared for battle._

_"Alright, if this is what you want, then come on then!" Mikey shouted, waiting for Kluh to recover. Kluh ran towards Mikey, but Mikey jumped out of the way, and whacked Kluh on the ankle with his nunchucks, sending Kluh to the ground. He jumped back up, grabbing his weapon._

_"I-will-destroy-you" Kluh growled, and Mikey kicked him down to the floor before Kluh could destroy Mikey. Mikey towered over Kluh, swinging his nunchucks wildly above his head, as Kluh looked up to Mikey, mercifully._

_"Do it, finish me!" Kluh demanded, but Mikey stopped swinging his nunchucks, and grabbed them in his hands._

_"I don't think so, my father taught me better than that. Besides, you are already finished." Mikey concluded, and he tapped Kluh in between the eyebrows, causing him to fall backwards, unconscious. Mikey sighed as he put away his nunchucks. He had done it, and had made his family proud._

FLASHBACK END

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled, becoming increasingly worried as his brother's unresponsiveness. Mikeys eyes suddenly became focused, and he looked up at his eldest brother, and straightened his facial expression.

"Leo? If I can beat him once, I can do it again" Mikey exclaimed, and he pulled out his nunchucks, and allowed his brothers to attack first. Leo charged first, and aimed at Kluh's head. He dodged the attacks from Kluh's spear, but misjudged the size of his fists, and was whacked on the head by his fist, knocking Leo out completely.

"LEO!" Donnie yelled, and he pulled his unconscious brother to the side, and went into battle. "COME AT ME!" Donnie bellowed, and he kicked Kluh straight in the plastron, sending him flying into a hedge. "Come back over here if you want some more of that!" Donnie snickered, but was sent into the opposite side of the hedge when he was caught off guard by the flying wooden pole Kluh had hidden. He flew into the hedge and became entangled in the branches.

"I see you like the colour blue Kluh? Well, once I'm through wit ya, you will be black and blue!" Raph mocked and thwacked him round the head, knocking him to the floor. Raph smiled back at Mikey, whose face suddenly fell.

"RAPH LOOK OUT!" Mikey warned, but it was too late, as Kluh wrapped his enormous thighs around Raph, and launched him into Leo, who was just beginning to wake up. Mikey whimpered, as Kluh approached him, and Kluh laughed at Mikey's fear of him.

"Michelangelo, so good to see you again. Let's pick up where we left off, shall we?"

"Yes, but I believe you were being defeated, where we left off, so that works perfectly for me, right?" Mikey replied, kicking Kluh in the knee, buckling his knee and sending him to the floor with a painful thud. Mikey winced. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt" Mikey sighed, but was caught off guard, as Kluh slashed him with his weapon. Mikey groaned as he clutched his new wound, blood seeping through his fingers.

"THAT'S IT!" Mikey roared, and he dodged several attacks, before knocking Kluh straight in the face, making him unconscious. "TAKE THAT, KLUH!" Mikey mocked, but was interrupted by the Shredder's voice over the intercom.

"MICHELANGELO! YOU ARE NOT FINISHED YET! YOU MUST DESTROY EACH MILESTONE! KILL HIM!" Shredder demanded, and a sword materialized beside Kluhs body.

"Kill him? But I-"

"No questions Michelangelo. If you want to proceed, you must place your honour aside and destroy him."

Mikey gulped and wrapped his warm fingers around the handle of the sword, and bringing it up above his head. He then aimed it at Kluh's heart, and he sighed, deeply.

"Shredder, I cannot believe you are making me do this" He said to himself, as he set eyes on his brothers. He knew they would protest, but Mikey couldn't see any other way out of this. He closed his eyes, and plunged the sword through Kluh's heart. Kluh took in a deep breath, but he didn't take in another. Mikey bowed his head, and closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening his eyes, and pushing Kluh's body into a leaf pile next to him, the blood staining the dirty floor of the maze.

"Good work, Michelangelo" Shredder laughed, and he shut off the intercom, just as his brothers came to stand by his side. He felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face his brother, with a sad look in his eyes.

"I killed him. I-had to" Mikey hiccupped, tears spilling down his cheeks. Leo pulled the brothers into a warm embrace, and soothed Mikey.

"It couldn't be avoided Mikey. I'm proud of you, baby bro. Now, let's get some sleep, okay? We have a long way to go" Leo ordered, and the brothers laid on the floor, and fell asleep. Even though the brothers couldn't believe that their Mikey had killed someone, they knew it was for the best, and they felt safe in the fact that their brother did the right thing. But they couldn't help but wonder, what sort of effect it would leave on the turtle?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya everyone! Here is the next chapter! Apologies in advance but there wont be a new chapter this week, as I am super busy with exams at the moment! But I will try my very hardest to get a new chapter out next weekend, and show you what is gonna happen next! Please review, and enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"NO!" Mikey yelled as he sat bolt upright, awakening from his horrible dream. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head, looking at his surroundings. He thought he was back at home, but no, he was still in this god-forsaken place, and he had no idea how close they were to going home. He knew one thing though, yesterday he had killed someone. It shook him up so badly that his nightmares were full of the image of Kluh, begging for mercy at his feet, and Mikey destroying him.

"Mikey? Is that you?" Leo asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing his sore head. He had taken a large blow to the head yesterday and he had a pounding headache. But it was definitely the least of his problems.

"Yeah bro." Mikey replied, and he walked over to Leo, handing him some fruit and water. Leo smiled happily and scarfed down the food and drink, then handing more berries to Don and Raph, who had just woken up.

"Mornin" Raph grumbled, and he stood up, scanning his surroundings. Yep, they were still in the Maze.

"Come on guys, we'd best get moving, we have a long day ahead of us, and the second milestone might be very close" Leo noted, and the brothers nodded, and began to walk.

The journey was once again silent, which was very uncharacteristic of the turtle foursome, especially Mikey, who was normally the one cracking the jokes and talking constantly. It took them a total of 4 hours, which was in complete silence, to reach the next clearing, when they heard the static of the overhead speakers emit through the damp air.

"Afternoon turtles, I am glad to see you are alive. However, you will not be for much longer. You may have guessed, but you have reached the 2nd milestone. As you knew from your previous encounter, the milestone will strike a chord with either 1 or all of you, and it will be an enemy from your past. Good luck, cretins"

"I hate it when he does that!" Mikey exclaimed as he stared at the shadowy figure. "Why doesn't he come out and fight like a turtle?"

"Because he's an utrom Mikey, and an evil utrom at that. Utroms aren't turtles, shellferbrains" Raph replied, and whacked Mikey on the back of the head, glad that Mikey was beginning to sound like Mikey again.

"Guys shut it for a minute! I think it's trying to speak!" Leo exclaimed, and the brothers hushed.

"Turtles, how good to see you again" Spoke a voice that seemed mildly familiar to them all. It was regularly pitched, and sounded like the voice of your average young male adult.

"Yesss, we have waited long for this" Another voice spoke. This voice was darker, deeper and sounded more ominous than the previous voice. The brothers exchanged glances for a few moments, until a light bulb came on in Leonardo's head, and he gasped, staring at the shadow.

"THE DAIMYO SON? DRAKO?" Leo exclaimed and took a few paces back. The other brothers took a audible gasp as the figure stepped out of the shadow, and made itself known. It was the Ultimate Ninja, and Drako. They had been merged together and were now one ugly fighting machine. They certainly looked menacing enough. The turtles together reminisced on the last time they had met the mixed up duo:

FLASHBACK:

_Suddenly, through the green portal, the Daimyo Son and Drako's merged body materialized, smack bang in the middle of the lair. They hovered a good 10ft above the turtle's home, and they held the time sceptre in their hand._

_"Drako!" Master Splinter cried out_

_"And the Daimyo son! This is what we told you about, they merged somehow!" Leo exclaimed, looking back at them. "Bind together!"_

_"All in one ugly package" Raph added, as he walked out of the kitchen, shielding his eyes from the blinding light in the centre of the chamber._

_"We told you we would return. We told you we would have our revenge." They ominously exclaimed, as Raph began to run towards them, spinning his Sai's._

_"Revenge this wackbag!" He yelled out, and lunged at them. They simply waved the time sceptre at Raphael, and froze him in mid air. They then wrapped their tail around his frozen body, and flung him into one of the supports of the lair, where he tumbled down to the ground with a groan, with the turtles "Sewer Sweet Sewer" sign crashing to the ground after Raph._

_"As if you could simply fight us. We control time and space! With Lord Simultaneous's Time Sceptre, we are unbeatable!" They mocked, holding the glowing Time Sceptre in the air triumphantly. Donatello gasped and quickly began to lunge for the Time Sceptre._

_"Someone quick! Grab the-" Don began, but he was cut off as him and his family were frozen in mid-air by the Time Sceptre._

_"Now we will have our vengeance!" They both cried out, looking at the frozen bodies of their enemies. _

_"Leonardo, destroy him first!" The Daimyo son ordered, looking towards Leonardo, with hate in his eyes. He was stopped by Drako, who interrupted him._

_"No, we agreed. The rat first, and then the Daimyo your father." Drako added_

_"Then Leonardo" The Daimyo son finished, holding the Time Sceptre up in the air._

_"They will all pay, all of them!" Drako exclaimed_

_"Yes, they will all pay! They will learn the meaning of suffering, beyond time and space!" They yelled together, and with a swish of the Sceptre, they cast their magic on the turtles. Each of the turtles and Splinter widened their eyes, as they were thrust through time, separated, and sent to what would be their dooms. Or so the Daimyo Son and Drako thought._

FLASHBACK END:

Don shuddered as he remembered this occurrence. He remembered how he was sent to that parallel universe, and how he watched his brothers die in front of him, everyone he loved die, everyone else was dead already. He had been trying to forget what had happened while he was there, but every now and then it would come back to haunt him. He took in a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He scanned the enemy, looking for the Time Sceptre, but there wasn't one. All the turtles breathed a sigh of relief as Leo squeezed Don's shoulder.

"Come on Donnie, things will be different this time. He can't send you back there, and we will defeat him. Okay?" Leo soothed, and Don slowly nodded. They pulled out their weapons, and engaged the enemy in their attack.

* * *

**Cliffie alert! Sorry ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! welcome to chapter 9! please enjoy, and as always, thank you for your continuing support! reviews would be welcome!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"So how did you turtles enjoy your little time travails?" The beast asked, and Leo snarled as he saw Donnie physically shudder. Leo kicked the beast in the chest, which was incidentally where Drako's head was. It sent the beast flying into the hedge.

"It's something we wouldn't want to do again" Leo spat, but was cut short as he saw Mikey fly past him, because of a very powerful punch to his plastron. Mikey yelled as he flew past, and he crashed into Raph. They both toppled over.

"HOLY MOLY!" Mikey groaned as he rubbed his head. "They don't half pack a punch! Or should I say, it? Ahhhh, my brain hurts!" Mikey exclaimed, as he helped Raph to his feet. Raph smirked and whacked Mikey round the back of the head.

"Focus Mikey, this is important" Raph pointed out, and gazed over to Donnie, who had an intense rage in his eyes. He was angrily lashing out at the beast, fighting his inner demons.

"You caused that pain that my family and I had to endure, and now I shall teach you the meaning of pain!" Donnie roared, and he kicked the beast in the head, sending it to the floor. Donnie then gazed upon Leo's katana, which was lying on the floor. He smirked to himself as he wrapped his hand around the handle, feeling the metal in his fingers. He held the sword to The Beast's throat, and gazed into the evil in it's eyes.

"Any last words, you foul beast?" Don asked, but yelped in pain as sharp burning pain shot through his left leg. He looked down to see a shrunken embedded in his leg, just above the knee. "You think that's gonna stop me? Wrong again" Don spat, and he took the Katana, and slashed The Beasts throat, killing the Daimyo Son instantly. Don then directed his attention to the head of Drako in the centre of the beasts chest. He sighed.

"We will haunt you forever, Donatello." Drako managed to utter, before Don growled angrily and plunged the Katana straight through Drako's head. His eyes widened as the rage behind his eyes disappeared, and he realised what he had done. He dropped Leo's katana to the ground, where it made a large clanking sound as the metal hit upon the metal of the floor. Don staggered back a few steps, and fell over Raph, who grunted in shock.

"Donnie? You okay?" Mikey asked, to which Don looked into his baby brother's blues. He looked from Mikey, to his blood stained hands, and back to the body of The Beast, and smiled. He looked back to Mikey, and reached out for Mikey's shoulders, squeezing it reassuringly.

"I'm fine little bro" Don replied, and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Raph.

"Don't get up yet bro" Raph ordered, and Don flashed a look of confusion at Raph, until Leo coughed and pointed to Don's leg. He looked down and nearly jumped a mile in fright. He had forgotten about the shrunken embedded into his leg. The rage he was feeling must have blinded him from the pain. It was bleeding a lot, too.

"Here" Leo smiled, and ripped some bandages off the body of the beast. He was also carrying some sort of injection, sedative, and bandages. "Why would he carry these?" Leo asked as he placed the items onto the floor. Don then groaned loudly, and Leo snapped his attention back to Don.

"You need to take out the Shrunken, and bandage me up" Don explained, and sighed as his blood mixed with the blood from the beast.

"Good thing our little pal here brought some sedative, eh? I can think this might be pretty painful!" Mikey exclaimed, and he began to edge towards Don's bicep.

"MIKEY NO! I DON'T TRUST YOU WITH SHINY POINTY THINGS!" Don shouted, and pushed Mikey away. Mikey looked slightly offended, but laughed it off. "Sorry for snapping Mikey, but this is my life at stake here. I would feel more comfortable with Leo perhaps doing it?" Don apologised, and Mikey nodded, admitting defeat handed the syringe to Leo, who gratefully took it. He then approached Don and injected him with the syringe.

"Okay, lets get this bugger out!" Leo exclaimed as Don's eyes slid shut. Leo then washed his hands in some water from the waterbottles, and then put his hands on the Shrunken, ready to pull it out.

"Hey Mikey, get ready with the bandages okay? We're gonna need to tie them super tight!" Leo ordered, and Mikey grabbed the bandages, and got into position.

"Everybody ready? Okay, 1,2,3!" Leo yelled and he violently pulled out the Shrunken. Luckily for them, it hadn't hit any veins, and wasn't too deep in, so Don would survive without stitches. Leo breathed a sigh of relief as Mikey happily tied the bandages around the wound. When he was done, he nodded to Leo, and they smiled to each other.

"How pretty" The Shredders voice rang out in the Maze, startling the turtles. They rose to their feet quickly, weapons in hand. "Calm down turtles, I'm not anywhere near you, yet"

"Yet? What does he mean, yet?" Raph asked, before Leo shushed him.

"Your second milestone has been completed. Well done. 6 more to go. Have fun, turtles. Oh, and watch that wound, it might get infected" Shredder exclaimed, and ceased talking. The turtles visibly relaxed, and Mikey pulled Donnie onto his shoulder.

"Mikey what are you doing? You should be resting your leg, not carrying your older brother!" Leo bellowed, attempting to grab Donnie from Mikey, to which Mikey swatted Leo's hand away.

"I'm carrying him. Okay? Don't ask questions. I'm fine, honestly." Mikey replied, and began walking.

"Don't worry Leo, he'll be fine. He's a strong little turtle" Raph added

"And defiant and disobedient of his elders. It's tough being a leader" Leo exclaimed as he walked after Mikey and Raph.

"GUYS! I FOUND A CLEARING WITH SOME WATER!" Mikey yelled from the front, and he sat down on the floor, cradling Donnie's head in his lap.

"Good going Mikey, but wheres the food?" Leo asked, scanning his environment.

"I don't think we get any, Leo" Raph replied, frowning. Leo frowned, before joining Mikey on the floor. Raph swiftly followed.

"We'll rest here for tonight, and tomorrow, we hit the third milestone. Okay?" Leo ordered, to which the conscious brothers nodded in compliance.

"Mikey, are you sure you want to have Donnie?" Raph whispered as Leo fell asleep next to him. Mikey opened his eyes and looked up at Raph, smiling.

"Yeah Raph, stop worrying, I'm fine. I want to be here for him. Now, goodnight!" Mikey replied, and shut his eyes again. Even though he saw the dead body of Kluh every time he shut his eyes, he was still trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't get over the fact, he killed someone, dishonourably. He sighed internally, and tried to get some sleep. He couldn't tell his brothers how he felt, they just wouldn't understand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya guys! Welcome to chapter 10! I am so happy to see the amount of support I am getting from you, my faithful readers! please review, as it really helps me out! Enjoy!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"M-mikey? What happened?" Don asked as he woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes, and looked up to see Mikey's head tipped forward, his eyes shut. Donnie smiled as he realised how cute Mikey was when he slept, but then he snapped out of it, and gently shook Mikey awake.

"Don!" Mikey quietly exclaimed, giving his brother a warm hug. Don hugged back, before pulling away gently and staring into Mikey's baby blues, with a confused look.

"So, how about tellin me what happened?" Don asked as Mikey handed him some berries and water. Don smiled at Mikey, and gratefully ingested the water and nutrients his body needed.

"You got a shrunken embedded in your leg in a fight. We had to knock ya out before we pulled it out. It wasn't deep enough to require stitches, so we bandaged up as best we could. How ya feeling Don?"

"It's just a bit sore, thanks Mike" Don replied, and Mikey helped him to his feet. As Leo and Raph stirred, they looked over to Mikey and Don, and greeted them both with a smile. Even though they were still in the prison of the Shredder, the mood had to be a little lighter. They would forget they were in this infernal place, if only for a few moments, until they hit another milestone, or heard the Shredder's voice played through the loudspeakers that seemed to be all around them.

"Ya alright Don?" Raph and Leo asked simultaneously as they began to head on. Don simply smiled and nodded, and looked at Mikey.

"He's fine guys. Right Donnie-bear?" Mikey asked, to which Don nodded again. Mikey winked at Don, before looking back at his feet. He was being extra careful not to trip on any rocks, and injure himself before any of the milestones. Knowing his turtle luck, he would trip and sprain his ankle, which he really didn't want to happen.

Leo made an audible gasp 5 minutes into the walk, when they came across the third milestone. Mikey's eyes widened in shock, and Raph and Don exchanged puzzled glances.

"The third milestone? But how?" Raph asked, but was interrupted by the ominous voice of the Shredder, booming over his head.

"The milestones aren't always far apart from each other, Raphael. You should know this by now you insignificant creature." Shredder replied.

"Shut up, Shred-head!" Mikey yelled out, his anger getting the better of him. He was reaching his last chord and it was close to breaking point. He just wanted to go home, and finally get his freedom back. He subconsciously rubbed at his neck, as he remembered how this all started. "Just shut up, you COWARD!" Mikey spat.

"How dare you reptile! You will pay for your insolence!" Shredder threatened, and he pressed a large red button on his control panel, up in the box which looked over the maze. Mikey let out a huge scream of pain as electricity coursed through his body.

"MIKEY!" His brothers yelled, running to his side.

His frame went stiff, rigid, but shook under the amount of volts that was running through his veins.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP!" Leo screamed, but realised he could do nothing. Mikey screamed and screamed for at least two minutes, as his blood felt like fire burning through his skin. The Shredder laughing, released Mikey, and he flopped back onto the unforgiving ground.

"Ouch" He muttered as his eye slid shut.

"Mikey? Can you hear me?" Don asked, lightly shaking Mikey, but he gave no response. "Sorry you had to feel that, little brother. I'll protect you better next time, like you did to me" Don whispered into Mikey's neck, as he lifted Mikey gently onto his back.

"That will teach you to speak against me, pathetic being" Shredder spat, and the intercom went static, telling the turtles that the Shredder had stopped talking to them. They sighed, and sat on the floor. Don laid Mikey into his lap, and looked at Raph and Leo, who breathed deeply. Don glanced down the narrow pathway, which led to the third milestone, and he could just make out the shadowy figure of their next opponent.

"Guys, there is something that doesn't sit quite right with me" Don finally spoke, causing Leo and Raph to look up at their genius brother, who was in deep thought.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked inquisitively

"So the first two fights we have been in were against enemies from our past right? Well, how did Shredder get them to be here, and fight for him? Kluh, Daimyo Son and Drako would have never fought for the Shredder willingly, so why are they here?" Don finished

"You're right Don, I see what ya mean, but we can't think about the logistics of the situation. We just have to fight for our lives, protect each other, and at the end of it, get our freedom that we really deserve." Leo replied, but was stopped short when a moan escaped from the unconscious turtle's mouth. The gazes of the three older brothers immediately snapped towards their little brother, who now had his eyes open, and was gazing up at Donnie with sleep clouded eyes.

"Man that was the single most painful thing I have ever experienced. Duudeee" Mikey choked out, and his brothers smiled. They were glad to have their baby brother back with them.

"And that's why we don't express our anger to the Shredder, Mikey. But don't worry, you can take your anger out on this next enemy we have to fight" Raph explained, cracking his knuckles together.

"Are you okay to fight, little bro?" Leo asked as he helped Mikey to his feet.

Mikey smiled at Leo with a heart-warming smile. "Yeah bro. After all, I won't jeopardise our freedom, just because of a miniscule annoyance" Mikey replied.

Raph audibly gasped. Mikey, looking confused, turned back to his older brother. "What?" He asked.

"I never knew you were capable of such long words!" Raph replied, and walking over to Mikey, put his hands on Mikey's shoulders, and shook him gently. "Who are you, and what have you done with Mikey!" Raph shouted. Leo, Donnie and Mikey chuckled first, and Raph began to chuckle with his brothers.

Mikey brushed off Raph's hands from his shoulders. "Don't be surprised bro if you don't know what they mean. I understand" Mikey mocked, causing Raph to growl.

"I'll give you something to understand, bonehead!" Raph growled, and was about to launch at Mikey, but was held off by Leonardo's strong arm.

"Not now Raph. Later, you can continue, okay? Right now, we have, bigger problems" Leo exclaimed, pointing at the shadow in the corner of the clearing. Raph cleared his throat, and turned back to the shadow. As the turtles edged closer, they began to see the outlines of not one figure, but 4.

"NO. IT CAN'T BE!" Leo suddenly yelled, and his brothers looked at him puzzled.

"Come, Leonardo, I didn't know we deserved such a large welcome" One of the figures spoke, with a very similar voice to Leo's. Immediately, the other three turtles caught on, and gasped.

"OUR DARK CLONES? BUT, BUT HOW?" Mikey shouted, his eyes as wide as the horizon.

"It doesn't matter to you, pathetic clone of mine, as you will be broken and battered beneath our feet soon enough. BROTHERS, attack!" Dark Leo threatened, and the figures emerged.

"Shell." Was all Raph managed to utter as he was knocked off his feet by his dark clone. This was going to be a hard battle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya guys! sorry for the slow update on this story, but I have just been unbelievably busy! anyway, here is chapter 11! I had to split the dark clones milestone battle into two chapters, as it would be too big to have for just 1 chapter in my opinion, so in this chapter you will see the face off between mikey and dark mikey and raph and dark raph. Please enjoy, and review! Constructive criticism always welcome! Shout out in the next chapter to anyone who reviews :)**

**-libbzyol **

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_"Enough of this jibber-jabber" Dark Raphael began. "Which one of you is Raphael?"_

_"Right here, goofball!" Raph replied, and the brothers got out their 2105 upgraded weapons. The dark clone simply smirked and looked at Dark Donatello, who grinned._

_"Oh, you won't be needing those" Dark Donatello exclaimed, and pressed a red button on his gauntlet with his claw. The brothers groaned and tried to pull at their weapons, but they ended up letting them go, and they attached themselves to a magnet, which was placed above their heads._

_"Anyone else smell a set-up?" Donnie asked as their dark clones began charging at them._

_"LET'S CRACK YOUR SHELL OPEN, SEE IF THERE IS A YUMMY GREEN FILLING INSIDE!" Dark Raphael mocked as he slammed Raph into the ground by his feet. Raph groaned in pain. Dark Raphael laughed as he held Raph upside down by the ankles._

_"Donatello. I longed to meet my twin. I've studied your timing, you telegraph all your blows. Your technique is painfully obvious!" Dark Donatello mocked as he blocked Donnie's attacks with his metal gauntlets. Then, Donnie crouched down and swept the dark version of him off his feet, and onto the floor._

_"Was that painfully obvious? Or obviously painful?" Donnie replied, mockingly. Dark Donatello then recoiled and flicked Donnie to the floor with some sort of a tentacle, knocking Donnie out._

_Meanwhile, Leonardo and Dark Leonardo were having a very long and hard battle between each other. _

_"Taking our weapons while you remain armed? This is hardly a fair fight!" Leo exclaimed as he dodged a blow from the katana of dark Leonardo, and kicked Dark Leonardo in the chest, sending him flying to the floor with a pained grunt. Leo jumped in front of Dark Leonardo._

_"If you are my clone, you should value the traditions of bushido, of honour" Leo explained, placing his hands together in a praying position, and straightening his torso. Dark Leonardo looked at him for a few moments, before quickly attacking, and kicking Leo square in the chest, sending him to the unforgiving floor. He pushed himself up on his hands, and crawled slightly backwards, keeping his eyes locked on his dark clone._

_"My brothers and I share many similarities with you and your siblings, but valuing honour? Not so much" Dark Leonardo winked, before pulling Leo off the floor with his strong grip, and throwing Leo across the room, into the path of Dark Michelangelo._

_"Excuse me, I'm fighting my stinking doppelganger here!" Dark Michelangelo began, lifting Leo up by his bandana tails. "Jeez, some people!" He finished, throwing Leo across the room, laughing. He then turned his attention back to Mikey. "I knew you were Michelangelo. They said you'd be the stupid looking one!" He mocked. Mikey was taken aback, but thought of a comeback pretty quickly._

_He stood up. "Stupid looking? Me? Dude, you're the one with the 2 foot tongue hanging out of your mouth! It looks like a big pink bogey!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at his dark clone's mouth. Dark Michelangelo responded by hitting Mikey hard with his weapon, sending Mikey flying._

_"Ooh, it looks like a long fly-ball!" Dark Michelangelo exclaimed, as he watched Mikey fly through the air and onto the floor, with a pained groan._

_"It's outta here!" Dark Michelangelo laughed, whilst dancing for joy._

_"You know, this is just like the time Doc Dome had to fight his evil clone in the old Justice Force comics!" Mikey thought out loud, as his dark clone approached him._

_"Justice Force? That book sucked eggs!" Dark Michelangelo replied, laughing._

_"Justice Force- sucked- eggs?" Mikey growled. "BLASPHEMY!" He cried out, and lunged for the pink tongue hanging from his clone's mouth. He grabbed it, and pulled his clone down to his height. "You're no clone of mine!" Mikey shouted. "AHHH!" Mikey screamed, letting go of his clone's tongue suddenly._

_"You just touched my tongue!"_

_"I just touched my tongue!" Both Mikey's screamed simultaneously in disgust, and began to make gagging noises and stepped back a few paces. Dark Michelangelo then flung Mikey into the nearby restaurant, therefore finishing off the brothers. The dark clones smiled. They had done well._

FLASHBACK END

"We won't get defeated that easily again guys. 1 each. Let's do this." Raph exclaimed as he came out of his flashback. He then charged at his dark clone, and growled as he ran.

"We meet again, ugly" Raph mocked, as he punched Dark Raphael in the jaw. Dark Raphael simply cracked his jaw back into place, and picked up Raph, throwing him across the clearing in the maze.

"And you shall meet pain, again." Dark Raphael growled. Raph snarled at Dark Raphael, and dodged a few punches aimed at his head. Dark Raphael was about to make contact with Raph's head, when Raph grabbed Dark Raphael's fist, and twisted it painfully around his back. Dark Raphael cried out in pain, to which Raph responded by smiling. He then backwards kicked his clone square in the chest, and he sent Dark Raphael down to the floor. He didn't get back up.

"I don't precede to kill my enemies, but in this circumstance, killing you is what will give my brothers and I our liberty. So, I'm sorry" Raph apologised, before holding his twin Sai's up in the air, straight above the chest of his clone. His clone then opened his eyes, and grabbed Raph's Sai's, pinning Raph to the ground with his own weapons. Dark Raphael then clambered on top of Raph, slowly crushing him.

"Seems the tables have turned, Raphael" He mocked, crushing Raph harder. Raph, struggling to get free, looked over to where his three other brothers were fighting, to see if they were getting on any better.

"Michelangelo! How good to see you again! I probably won't need to waste my energy fighting you, I can tell you words longer than 10 letters and your brain will explode. Stupidity is a curse, isn't it, Michelangelo?" Dark Mikey mocked as he swung at Mikey with his large weapon. Mikey artfully dodged each swing, before landing a punch to Dark Mikey's chest.

"Me stupid? Dude, by insulting me, you just insulted yourself. Nice one, doofus." Mikey replied, taunting his dark clone. His dark clone frowned as he came to this realisation, but he quickly recovered, and threw Mikey across the clearing, knocking Dark Raphael off Raph.

"Thanks Mikey!" Raph yelled as he ran over to Dark Raphael, holding his Sai's in the air. He stared into the eyes of his clone for a few moments, before plunging his Sai's into the clones body. He took a few erratic breaths, before going stiff. Raph smiled, before collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath. He had forgotten he had nearly been crushed by his clone.

"Maybe it would be best to sit the rest out" He muttered to himself as he watched Mikey pick himself off the floor. Mikey then looked towards Dark Raphael, and then Raph. Mikey winked, and smiled goofily, before he was pulled off his feet, and thrown in the other direction. He landed hard in a thorn bush, and was painfully cut up by the thorns. He pulled himself to his feet, and weakly ran at his clone, sending his nun chucks into the head of his clone. Dark Mikey dropped to the floor with a loud thud, completely unconscious. Mikey sighed as he stepped over the body of his clone.

"Dammit" Mikey muttered as he felt the weak heartbeat of his clone. He then noticed Raph sitting out of the fight, and got his attention quickly. "RAPH! TOSS ME YOUR SAIS!" Mikey yelled. Raph looked up quickly, and noticed the blood dripping down Mikey's body. Mikey's face was scrunched up in pain, but yet he still seemed to be happy. Raph was about to question Mikey, but he checked himself, and threw his Sai's to his little brother. Mikey caught them with ease, and plunged them into his clones throat.

"At least he won't feel anything. I'm sorry" Mikey whispered into the coughing and hacking clone of himself. He then staggered over to Raph, who stood up to help Mikey sit down.

"Wanna bleed a little more or have you lost enough? Jesus Mike, what happened?" Raph asked, looking at the thousands of cuts all over Mikey's body.

"I had a date with a thorn bush. Long story, but I'm gonna sleep now, okay?" Mikey replied, and went limp in Raph's arms. Raph looked from his unconscious brother, to the two dead bodies of their clones and sighed. He couldn't believe the horrors his baby brother and him had seen, but he knew that it was far from over, as his brothers were still battling their clones. Question was, would they be able to defeat their clones? Raph hoped so, for their sake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to the next chapter! In this chapter, the epic battle with the turtle clones concludes! Please enjoy this next chapter, and please review! Shout-outs in the next chapter to anyone who reviews! :) Enjoy!**

**SHOUT OUT TO**

**yukio87- thanks for the review! :)**

**MissCookiiie- thank you so much for the review :) **

**-libbzyol**

* * *

Leo took in a deep breath as he dodged out the way of his clone's double katana, and it was far too close for comfort. It just nicked his skin as he moved his body out of the way of the sharp blade.

"Remember how you fought for honour, Leonardo?" Dark Leonardo asked as he pushed Leo to the floor. He then crossed his katana blades across Leo's neck, to hold him in place. Leo looked up at his clone with remorse, upset, and stress all in one look. Dark Leonardo just stared back, with emptiness in his eyes. Leo nodded slowly, with his clone smiling evilly.

"Look around you, brother. Your honourable brothers, have killed two of my dishonourable brothers. It seems that you do not value Bushido at all" As soon as Dark Leonardo finished speaking, pure anger boiled up inside Leo, and he spat into Dark Leonardo's face, sliding out of the katana prison he was in, and grasped his clone by the throat.

"THE ONLY REASON THEY DID WHAT THEY DID IS FOR OUR LIBERTY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WE ARE TRAPPED, IMPRISONED, AND KILLING ENEMIES FROM OUR PAST IS THE ONLY WAY TO FREE US. RIGHT NOW, FREEDOM IS JUST A DREAM. SO DO NOT DARE TO SPEAK THE WORDS THAT WE DO NOT HONOUR BUSHIDO, BECAUSE WE DO. OKAY?" Leo finished, and released his grip on his dark clone. Little did he realise that he had just killed his clone, without even realising it. He dropped his clone to the floor, and he landed with a thud, his eyes tightly closed. Leo's eyes widened, and he continued to stare at the dead body, lying still on the ground.

His Katana's dropped to the floor with a loud clang. "What have I done?" Leo asked in horror, as he felt two hands placed on his shoulders. He turned back to see the relaxed face of his brother Raphael.

"Come on bro, let's sit down, okay?" Raph soothed, and led his brother away from the dead body of his clone. As Leo was led away, Leo whispered silently to his clone.

"Forgive me, brother." Leonardo whispered so silently, that he could barely hear his own voice. He was led over to Michelangelo, who was peacefully lying against a bush. Leo frowned, noticing the cuts that lined his body, but he smiled at how peaceful his brother looked. No matter what happened, they were getting out of this maze. Now it was up to Donnie to finish it off.

"Dark Me. It appears you are the last of your kind" Donnie muttered as he looked at the bodies of his clone's brothers. His clone sighed, with upset in his eyes, and suddenly a flash of anger flew across his face. He broke out of the tension hold, sending Donnie flying to the ground. Dark Donatello landed on top of Donnie and crossed his spear across Donnie's plastron.

"And you will be the first of your kind to fall." Dark Donatello smirked evilly. Don then wriggled out of the position he was in, and punched his clone hard in the chest as he flew over his clone in a graceful back somersault. His clone grunted, and held his chest.

"Look, I don't wanna kill you! But I have to!" Donnie cried out as he dodged the spear aimed for his heart.

"But you do want to hurt me. And you already have done, by killing my brothers." Dark Donatello muttered, and then his eyes widened as he came to the realisation his family were dead. He dropped his spear onto the floor, and spread his arms out wide, shutting his eyes. "Make it quick, Donatello" He whispered, bracing for the painful hit.

"I-"Donnie stuttered, his genius brain trying to comprehend what his enemy was doing. He was, surrendering? "I cannot kill you if you surrender. It's too dishonourable. I" He stuttered again, and looked to his brothers, who looked back at him with a face that said 'do what you need to.'

His gaze diverted down to the ground, where his clones spear lay on the floor. Donnie bent down, and picked up the weapon, wrapping his hand around the grip. He then looked at his clone, who was taking sharp breaths as he tried to keep his nerves under control. Silently and stealthily, Don jumped over to his clone, and raised the spear to the heart of his clone. He lightly pressed it into his chest, letting the clone know he was going to kill him now. Donnie then pulled it back, and with a tear rolling down his face, he plunged it into the heart of his clone.

"Thank you, Donatello, for doing something- I could never do" Dark Donatello spluttered as his eyes opened for a split second, and closed as he released a deep breath he had been holding.

"I hope you find your brothers again. Sorry." Donnie apologized, and walked over to his brothers, holding his bleeding shoulder. His brothers looked at him, until Raph spoke up.

"Uh, Donnie, you're still holding the, um" Raph began, and Donnie immediately dropped the spear like it was a hot potato.

"Are you okay Don? You look a little flushed" Raph noticed, and Don could only shake his head.

"We killed our clones. We killed them. I feel so bad, so dishonourable" Leo and Don both said at the same time. Raph nodded in agreement, but moved his hands away from Michelangelo's unconscious body to squeeze his brothers' shoulders.

"We did it, for our freedom. They have found each other, up there, I'm sure of it. Even something that evil was still honourable, right to the death. Remember they are our enemies, and they needed to be destroyed." Raph soothed, and Leo and Don nodded slowly, before looking at Mikey.

"He's okay. Come on. Let's get some sleep" Raph ordered, and Leo and Donnie lay down, without speaking a word. Raph then placed Mikey across both their laps, for some sort of comfort, and he lay down slowly with them too. As he closed his eyes, he realised how affected Don, Leo, and Mikey would be. He wasn't too affected, but it haunted him a little. Even the hothead, had his soft spot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been super super busy! Here is the next chapter, and I am sorry to have kept you all waiting!**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"What a rough night" Mikey exclaimed as he finally regained consciousness after his sleep. He looked around him, and noticed his brothers were asleep. He still felt awful about killing two of his enemies, but he knew that it was for the best.

"Leo, Donnie, Raphie, wake up dudes" Mikey whispered softly to his brothers as he gently shook them awake.

"Mikey! It's good to see ya awake!" Raph exclaimed happily, whacking Mikey on the back of the head. Leo and Donnie smiled, before looking at the clearing they had been in when they killed their clones. Their smiles dropped off their faces, replaced by guilt.

"Look you two, you need to get yourselves together. Whether you like it or not, we are gonna be killing whilst we are in this maze, and for once in your lives, please, don't overthink things? Sure, its awful killing, but we have to do it. If we don't, we will be at the hands of the Shredder for god knows how long. Now come on, we have that next milestone to find and destroy" Mikey explained, and held out both of his hands for his two older brothers to use to stand up. Leo and Donnie just stared at Mikey, shocked. Mikey was being a Leonardo to Leo and Donnie, and was doing a good job of it?

MEANWHILE

The phone in Shredder's glass box rung suddenly, startling Oroku Saki out of his chair. He fell onto the floor with a loud grunt, and pulled himself back onto his chair to answer the phone.

"What is it Stockman" Shredder growled down the phone

"I, have some bad news, Master" Stockman replied nervously. Shredder clenched his fists together.

"Speak, Doctor"

"The, milestones, for the turtles, they have malfunctioned, I cannot get the-"

Shredder slammed his fist into the table with a loud grunt, and squeezed the phone in his hand.

"THEY MALFUNCTIONED?! STOCKMAN! You know the price of failure. Is there anyway we can get them back online?" Shredder asked

"No Master. They are, kaput. The turtles will discover that the milestones they fought with are only computer simulated generative copies of their enemies. Our cover will be blown, Master."

"GAHHH! I shall have to finish the turtles myself. If they get through me, they are free. If they don't get through me, well, my face will be the last they see" Shredder smiled maliciously, and hung up the phone abruptly. He looked down onto the turtles in the maze and smiled.

BACK IN THE MAZE

"You're right Mikey." Don finally spoke, and grabbed his brothers wrist, and he was pulled to his feet. "Come on Leo, you know it makes sense" Don muttered sympathetically, and Leo simply nodded and grabbed Donnie's hand.

"Yeah fearless, we need ya. Get ya head in the game, bro!" Raph added, to which Leo brightened up, and regained the spark which he had lost when he killed his clone. Leo beamed confidently at his brothers, and grabbed their hands, leading them down a narrow path which was threatening to be overgrown by bushes and thorns.

"That's betta" Raph whispered to Leo, who just smiled.

The turtles began to head down the maze, with a new found confidence in themselves. They were confident that they could beat the next milestone, and they were being motivated by the aspect of freedom. Even Michelangelo, Doctor Prankenstein, had his head in the game, and was focused as he could be. They were about to turn the next corner of the maze, when-

"TERRAPINS!" Shredder bellowed loudly over the loudspeaker.

Don and Leo jumped out of their shells, while Raph simply growled. "AHHH!" Mikey screamed, and jumped into the arms of Raphael, who now was carrying Mikey bridal style. Raph looked to the turtle in his arms, and titled his head to one side, dropping Mikey straight out of his arms.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I was scared!" Mikey sighed

Raph chuckled. "Sure"

"FOCUS TURTLES. I am the bearer of good news and bad news. I must tell you now, that there will only be 1 more milestone which separates you from your freedom" Shredder began

Mikey's eyes brightened with happiness and he threw his fist in the air. "WAHOO!" He yelled out loud, but silenced himself when he saw the look of death he was being given by his eldest brother.

"Why? What happened to all the milestones?" Donnie asked, his genius mind thinking deeply about the situation.

Shredder sighed. "They, malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?" Leo questioned, puzzled by the technical term. "Are you suggesting that we were fighting robots?"

"Yes, you were fighting, copies of your enemies. Did you really think I could get all of them together in one place? Stupid turtles. I thought Donatello would have even figured that one out."

"HEY!" Donnie retaliated out of instinct.

Shredder took a deep breath, and secretly chuckled. "As I was saying, pathetic mutants, you will only have one milestone to beat. However, that milestone will be the hardest you could imagine, and that milestone will be me. Oroku Saki. Prepare yourselves, for the fight of your young lives." Shredder finished, and he left his glass box, preparing his armour for the fight with his main enemies.

"Shredder?" Mikey whimpered, his hands shaking noticeably. His eyes had gone wide and the brothers could see nothing but fear in the youngest turtle's eyes. Leo's heart softened at this, and he walked over to his little brother, and pulled him into a warm hug. Donnie and Raph soon joined the family embrace.

"It'll be okay Mikey. Together, we can defeat him, and free ourselves. Trust me" Leo soothed, but to no avail. The tears began to flow from Mikey's eyes.

"I miss Sensei" Mikey whispered, which made the three elder brother's heart's ache. They missed their father too, and they all cried softly together, until Raphael spoke up, pulling away from the hug.

"Look guys, we need to focus. Let's get some sleep, and prepare ourselves for the fight we face tomorrow. And as for being scared, well, there is no need. Shredder is nothing to be scared of, because none of you are alone in fighting him. If one of us goes down, we all go down." Raph finished. Leo caught on swiftly.

"And remember guys, don't let them be fooled by our pretty faces, we're tougher than we look" Leo smiled, and Mikey smiled back at him. The turtles then laid down in each other's arms, in what Mikey feared would be the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to the next chapter! Please review, and don't forget to enjoy! xox**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

TURTLES! RISE AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" Shredder's voice was uncomfortably close to the turtles, and immediately Leo, Don and Raph jumped up, weapons in hand, but Mikey remained on the floor, asleep. Raph then dropped to his knees, and gently shook Mikey awake.

"Mikey, come on, it's time" Raph coaxed Mikey out of his sleep, and helped Mikey to his feet. He looked a little unsteady, but his eyes were focused on the shadowy figure across the clearing.

"COME OUT, SHREDDER!" Leo bellowed, to which The Shredder emerged from the shadows. His sharp metal spikes glinted in the light of the chamber, and his armour shined. His eyes were solid crimson and his armour showed no expression.

"Turtles. I will be the last thing you will ever see. Darkness is a cruel mistress, but it is inviting you to walk into the dark. So will you walk into the dark today? Or will you see the light. Try your luck" The Shredder smiled spitefully, and held out his hand.

Leo sighed, and looked across his brothers. They were weak, battered, tired, but focused. Don's eyes were locked on Shredders emotionless eyes, and his hands were tightly gripping his bo staff, which he held protectively in front of himself. Leo then looked across to Raph, who was in an attacking pose, swinging his Sai's in front of his chest and a dizzying speed. His outward expression showed no fear, and he seemed not intimidated by the overpowering presence of their greatest rival. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were slits. His bandana whipped the back of his neck in a wind which could not be seen, and he was not moving a muscle. Finally, Leo looked to Mikey. Mikey had his nun chucks in front of his chest protectively. His stance was weak and he was shaking slightly. His arms were shaking, and he looked so, frightened. But, his eyes showed only determination, and readiness. Out of all the brothers, Mikey was the most determined to fight, and Leo knew that Mike would fight to the death if he had to. Leo then held up his hand as a signal, and dropped it to his side, and the four brothers charged at the Shredder.

The Shredder jumped up in the air, and landed a split kick to both Donatello and Michelangelo's chest, sending them flying into a nearby bush, and their necks became entangled in the bushes. Leo audibly growled, and flung his body recklessly at Shredder. Shredder saw this and he quickly moved his body to the side, allowing one of the dangerously sharp spikes to just catch Leonardo's shoulder. Leo grunted in pain, as he recovered, clutching his wound. Blood was spilling from his fingers, but he didn't seem to mind.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE SHREDDER, I VOW TO DEFEAT YOU!" Raph cried out, and he flew straight at Shredder knocking him to the floor. Raph was about to land a blow with his Sai, but Shredder used his free leg to kick into Raphs shell. Raph fell to the floor, but only for a few seconds, whereby he was picked up by Shredder, and repeatedly punched in the head, until he lost consciousness. His eyes slipped into the back of his head, and his body went limp. Shredder laughed mockingly, and threw Raph at Donny, who had managed to untangle himself from the bush. He caught Raph violently, and laid him on the ground in the most comfortable position he could find.

"THIS. IS. WAR!" Mikey bellowed, and he spun his nun chucks above his head for a few moments, before stopping them, and signalling Shredder to come at him. Shredder clenched his fists, and ran at Mikey. He threw a punch, which was easily dodged by the very agile orange clad ninja. Mikey leapt over his enemy's head, safely landing behind his back. Shredder turned as quickly as he possibly could, but it wasn't quick enough, as Mikey connected one of his nun-chucks to the Shredders fragile legs, which sent him crashing to the ground with a painful thud. Mikey then approached Shredder carefully, and stood back as Shredder stood back up.

The Shredder then removed his helmet, for Mikey to see. "You see me as I am, and it will be the last thing you will see!" Shredder remarked, and Mikey stared into the emptiness of his eyes.

"Three years ago you told my brothers and I that very same thing. I will do what I did back then, and make sure we get out of here, alive." Mikey replied, throwing a punch at Shredder.

Shredder caught Mikey's punch with ease, and twisted Mikey's body painfully so that he was now facing his brothers, who were snarling. Mikey grimaced in pain as Shredder tightened his grip on Mikey's fist, and you could hear the audible crunch of a few bones breaking in Mikey's hand. As soon as Leo heard the crunch, he threw his katana at Shredder, which caused Mikey to be flung out of his hands, and into his brothers. He cried out in pain, and looked at his mangled hand.

"I think I'm gonna" Mikey began, but threw up before he could finish his sentence. Donny comforted him, while Leo and a very grouchy Raphael approached the Shredder.

Mikey wiped his mouth, and cradled his hand as he watched his brothers go into battle. He smiled at Donnie, and motioned for him to go into battle. Mikey couldn't exactly talk, because his hand hurt him so much. Donnie nodded, and ran into battle.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER'S, ALONE!" Donnie cried as he watched Leo and Raph get flung in different directions. He then jabbed Shredder in the abdomen with his bo, causing Shredder to double over. But, Shredder quickly recovered, and grabbed onto Donnie's bo staff, and used it to launch Don about 20ft in the air. He came down with a large thud, and he was out cold. Shredder was about to stab Donnie with his sharp talons, but Raph launched himself into Shredder's side, while Leo dragged Don to the side-line of the clearing.

"Leo. How do we beat something this, invincible!" Raph asked as he joined Leo's side. Leo silently gasped as he watched the blood dripping from Raphael's body. Raph noticed Leo's shocked expression, and he quickly turned the worst of his injuries away from Leo.

"I don't know Raph, I just don't know." Leo replied, and looked once again at his brothers. Donatello, was out cold on the side of the clearing, and he was seriously cut up as well as being unconscious. Mikey on the other hand, was more or less cut free, but his hand was obviously causing him excruciating pain, and he could not ease the pain at all. Mikey was attempting to stand and join them, but he was slow. Leo sighed and looked back at Shredder.

"We're in over our heads. I'm sorry guys, I'm so so sorry."


	15. Chapter 15

**FINAL CHAPTER ALERT. TISSUES COULD BE NEEDED. Please enjoy, and review if you could be so kind. Thank you for the continuing support, and I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the lyrics of amazing grace. Thank you.**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

"You don't think we're gonna win?" Mikey asked weakly, his eyes brimmed with tears.

Leo shook his head and slowly blinked. "I don't think so Mikey" Leo replied solomly.

"Leo, look at me. When have you ever been so defeatist? This is our FREEDOM we are fighting for, and we can't just give up! That's not the turtle way!" Raph yelled, stepping in front of Leo's vision. Leo blinked for a few seconds in surprise, as he processed this information. He then looked into Raph's emerald green eyes, and nodded slowly.

"You're right Raph, we can't just give up" Leo finally spoke.

"When it comes to freedom, we fight as one" Don added.

Mikey nodded his head and grunted in pain as he spoke. "If one of us goes down" Mikey began, but coughed instead of speaking.

Raph took over. "We all go down. So"

"FOCUS!" They all shouted at the same time. Mikey strapped up his hand with his belt, and they lunged all at once at the almighty Shredder.

"How pathetic" Shredder remarked as he punched and kicked his way through the sea of green that was advancing towards him. He then grabbed the headband tails of the red clad turtle, and pulled him off the ground.

"Get to your feet you lousy terrapin!" Shredder barked and he threw Raphael to the floor. Raph merely grunted, and rubbing his head he slowly got to his feet, and stared into the bottomless pits of Shredder's eyes.

"If this is the end, I wanna go down fighting" Raph silently whispered as Shredder held the sharp spikes of his armour up to his chest. Raph shut his eyes, and prepared himself for the blow that he thought would never have had to come. He heard his brothers shout his name, but his own heartbeat drowned out the sounds of their anguished cries.

BANG.

Raph spent a few minutes with his eyes shut after the shot rang out, before he dared to even open his eyes. His eyes opened to slits, and he darted around the chamber. Somehow he was on the floor, and the Shredder lay close to him, his eyes shut. A bullet wound was sticking out of him, and he was 100% dead. Raph got to his feet, and noticed the bewildered, and scared looks on each of his brother's faces.

"Guys? Whats" Raph began, but 4 more shots rang out, and Raph opened his eyes again. He looked to his brothers again, and noticed the scared, and pained looks, the same as before, on their faces. He looked down to their midsections, where he gasped loudly. They each had a gaping bullet wound in their chests, which was dripping blood to the ground. They all hesitantly looked down, and they all collapsed at once to the ground. Raphael then looked down to his midsection, and noticed that he had been shot too. A wave of burning hot pain shot through his body, as he dragged himself over to where his brothers lay, and he lay himself next to them.

"I thought it would only be fitting for all of you to die by my hand. After all you have done for me, it is more than you deserve. Goodnight turtles. I hope you are reunited with my Master in Hell." Stockman barked as he towered over them. Then, with a swish of his white lab coat, he had exited the chamber, and left the turtles, laying on the floor, to die.

Mikey was the first to speak, as he lifted his hand to his face, to see it covered in blood. He began to shake, as a familiar song rang in his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Mikey stuttered as he spat blood from his mouth, and took in a deep breath.

**"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound"**

"After all we've been through together, this is how it ends?" Raph coughed, his eyes wide with fear, but he knew that his time had come.

**"That saved a wretch like me"**

"This is how it was supposed to end, though Raphael." Donnie added, as his eyes slid shut, but he remained awake, for his brothers, to hear their final breaths.

**"I was once lost, but now am found"**

"We were born together, and we will die together. This is how it was meant to be, for us, as we are" Leo began but he coughed so violently that he couldn't continue

**"Was blind but now I see"**

"Brothers, forever" They all said in unison, and they all grabbed each other's hands. A tear slipped down their faces, as they came to the realisation that they all were going to die, and they waited, in silence, for their time to come. Michelangelo was the first, as the brothers heard a very deep breath come from the youngest brother. He breathed in his last breath, and held it for a few moments, before slowly releasing it, along with his soul. The exhale seemed to last forever for the three brothers who heard it, and they all felt Michelangelo's soul had left his body. Mikey, always said he would be the first to go.

Donatello then opened his eyes for the final time, and he squeezed hands with Raphael and Michelangelo, as his eyes then slid shut, and he too breathed his final breath. It was deep, and cleansing, and when he exhaled, his soul was released, and his body relaxed. His face became relaxed, and he finally looked at peace with himself. His soul travelled upward, and joined Mikey's in heaven. Donatello Hamato, was gone.

Raphael then felt an immense burst of pain, and he squeezed Leo's hand so tightly as he became blinded with pain. Then, all of a sudden, his pain disappeared, as he remembered Michelangelo's face, and Leonardo's, Donatello's, and everyone he loved appeared in front of his eyes. He visibly smiled, and he kept smiling until he released his soul from his mortal body, and his smile faded into a neutral expression, as he travelled upwards, and Leo's hand was released from Raph's grip.

"They're all gone. All of them. My poor brothers. I guess, we never got the freedom, we deserved. Goodnight, brothers" Leo chocked out, before his body relaxed, and as his life force left him, a final tear rolled down his cheek, and it dropped to the floor. His soul then travelled upwards in an invisible wind, and left the cruel world behind, to be reunited with the family he belonged to.

**"Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail"**

**"And mortal life shall cease"**

**"I shall possess within the veil"**

**"A life of joy and peace"**

Casey and April found them, 1 week later, and buried them in the grounds of Central Park. Their bandanas were removed from their heads, and were tied to a long wooden pole. The pole was dug into the cement of a New York rooftop, and was left for eternity. As their bandanas flapped in the wind, the kind heartedness of their spirits was carried on the winds which flowed through their bandanas, and was spread amongst the city. Their memory would live forever in the hearts of those that knew them, and even though their mortal bodies could no longer watch over the city, they were still, the silent protectors of New York City, and they had finally achieved the freedom which they so desired.


End file.
